Snow
by Luna Dial
Summary: He was simply waiting for Shiki, but never expected to see him. Shounen-Ai, with NekuxJoshua


Foreword from Rita- Yes, this is during Christmas, and yes, I know its not December right now! I'm just on a writing fury to get all of my nerves out, and I have a bunch of 'em being in the making. My mom's making me work on the garden alone, and its a pain for my hands. They feel as if I broke 'em. ; ;

And as a warning, this is slightly yaoi, with the NekuxJoshua pairing, okay? Its to build up tolerence to this stuff...cuz I like it, but I can't handle much of it, yet... -.-;

------------------------

Neku waited, his back against the Hachiko statue, bundled in a sweater (Which was underneath a thick coat), pants, and a scarf. It was snowing, on Christmas Eve, and he was waiting for Shiki. She just got eye surgery lately, and now she was able to see without glasses. He was looking around desperately for her, but another figure caught his eye. It was Joshua, and he was walking up to Neku.

_Go away, go away, go away, go away!!_ Neku silently chanted in his head, but noticed that Joshua's usual smirk grew wider.

"Son of a…" Neku grumbled aloud, as Joshua continued to come up to him, and was soon at his side, drinking a soda from the fast food restaurant , Sunshine.

"I heard you," Joshua said, with his mischievous giggle. "I'm not going away, anytime soon…_dear."_

Neku turned to Joshua, and was angry. "Never call me that, for crying out loud!"

"Why? What's wrong with that?" Joshua asked, losing the smirk for once. Neku walked over to the gate that protected the nearby flowers from humans, and kicked it. His foot hurt, but he ignored the pain. Facing Joshua was worse than the pain. He kicked it again, in frustration. Joshua looked confused at him, but Neku glared at him. Joshua then held out a small bag.

"Merry Christmas. That's also for helping me in the game." He said, taking another sip of his soda. Neku paused for a second, but then reached his hand out for the bag, and carefully studied the contents of it. Inside, there was a small bottle of the spray pain he always would carry around. Except, this time, it looked a bit like the clothing he wore in the game. Black, with a blue stripe, and two thin yellow stripes between the blue and black areas. On the back, it was signed in white paint by CAT.

"Whoa! You actually got something like this?" Neku shouted, surprised. He did know who CAT was, but still…It was impressive of Joshua to get something like this.

"I remember, still. But, you aren't planning to disrupt anything in Shibuya with that, are you?" Joshua asked, smirking again. Neku tried to not make eye contact.

"No, I normally had it as an accessory…the only times I used it was to decorate my bike or something." Neku explained. He tossed it in the air, and caught it, with a small smile.

"So, what brings you here, Neku?" Joshua asked, after making his empty cup disappear with a few clicks of a few buttons on his cell phone.

"And why should I tell you…?" Neku mumbled, but Joshua raised an eyebrow.

"Waiting for Shiki, huh?" Joshua asked, aloud, tapping a few buttons on his cell phone. Neku eyed him with a glare.

"Don't you even…" Neku paused in the middle, but Joshua closed his phone and came up closer. Neku started sweating, as Joshua started to whisper.

"Oh, I'm just making sure she gets here safe." He said, and then turned around and walked away. Neku stared at Joshua, who was starting to fade as the snow flew down.

"Neku?" Shiki came up and placed a hand on Neku's shoulder. He turned around, and she had Mr. Mew in hand, but she was hugging the plushie tighter than ever, to keep heat. Her eyebrows were covered in snow, and so was her hair. He looked at her, nervously.

"Shiki…you're here…" Neku mumbled, and his small present almost dropped out of his hands, but he caught it in time.

"Neku…is something wrong? Your face is pink…and when did you get that?" She asked, clutching Mr. Mew tighter. Her face was bright red, and she seemed to shiver from the cold.

"Joshua gave this to me, for being his partner in the game…" Neku replied, with a nervous tone in his voice. He removed his scarf, which he wrapped around Shiki's neck for her to use, and taking the small black and blue lanyard out of the small bag, placed the small bottle on it. After putting it on, he smiled at Shiki, and they started off to Sunshine for a small dinner together.

As they were running, Neku thought he heard someone whisper to him, "Merry Christmas, Neku."


End file.
